


Vision

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Doppelganger, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey wasn’t the only one who saw her doppelgänger in the Death Star ruins.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spooky
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The inside of the second Death Star. Kylo recognizes it even as he disembarks from the skimmer that he took without people noticing (the scouts on Kef Bir are not as astute as they fancy themselves to be), recognizes it from his uncle’s descriptions. It’s a sad, shattered wreck, a shell of what it used to be, and Kylo can’t help but shiver drawing close to it. This...this was a planet killer.   
  
But there’s a certain kind of grandeur in there. Grandfather defeated an Emperor there. Well, temporarily. Kylo can at least finish what his grandfather started.   
  
Water's dripping. Everywhere in here feels soaked, submerged, all but lost to history. Maybe it’s good. That way, Kylo can confront history without said Death Star being in its prime. Intact.  
  
He can hear the whispers of the Dark Side. Remembers, long ago, Snoke taking him to Dagobah. He was a weaker man, believing Snoke to be a god. Now he’s stronger. Whatever illusions are in there, he can confront them.   
  
He’s making his way through. Through tilted hallways and shattered ruins, and he can hear voices.   
  
_“There is still Light in him, I know it.”_  
  
He shivers, drawing his cloak closer around himself.  
  
There is no way his mother would have said this. She hated him.  
  
 _“Where’s Ben?"_  
  
Poe, demanding it while he was being tortured by the stormtroopers. Somehow, when Kylo had thought that nobody would come back for him, Poe had been looking for him. Trying to save him. Believing in him.   
  
It’s in one of the vaults that he sees it. His counterpart, dressed in white, wielding an orange lightsaber. Not blue, not red. Orange.   
  
Orange, so much like Poe's flight suit...  
  
Kylo freezes. Of all the things he saw, this shouldn’t faze him. The sight of Shara Bey’s ring on the finger of his right hand, though...  
  
It feels almost like the vision is taunting him. Reminding him of things that he is really too far-gone to have.   
  
“Remember who you are,” the figure says.   
  
It disappears.  
  
Kylo doesn’t know why that vision showed up here, but then again, Dagobah showed him his family. Maybe it’s like his fears have come to life. Everything.   
  
A modern day tomb of Ludo Kressh.   
  
Even summoning up his usual rage isn’t helping Kylo. He’s so tired.


End file.
